The Son of Ash Ketchum
by KedharS
Summary: When a amnesiac Pokémon Trainer known as Zack meets a sprit fairy called Navi, they both meet many friends and mysterious people as Zack tries to rescue his parents and defeat Pokémon High! OC x Yuzu Hinted Aureliashipping (Ash x Lillie),Beginning of the Aftermath AU!
1. The Adventure Begins

A young pale-looking boy that wore a blue and white striped shirt and a black hat that covered his dark black hair and brown pants walked along thin rocky cliff. He looked tired and was already injured with many cuts with blood bleeding out. He stopped walking as he came across a door with a demonic face and wrapped in chains.

"What is this?" the boy asks himself.

" _Whoever has the ability to unlock this door will attain a great power, however they will lose what that cherish most in the end."_ A mysterious voice says.

"Um-mm let me think about that…" the boy said quietly. However before he could answer, the cliff begins to crumble as the ground begins to break leading to the boy falling.

* * *

The boy quickly woke up with a start. He realized he was in hospital bed and was healed. Was that all just a dream?

"No way… you are finally awake I thought it would never happen, but it did." A female voice that got the boy's attention. He turned around to see a teenage girl with blue eyes and dark pink midback-length hair which was tied in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. As for her clothes she wore a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a green musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie and a dark red skirt and dark stockings.

"Um do I know you and were I am?" he asks not knowing what is going or where is he. "Sorry" the girl apologized "My name is Yuzu Hiiragi and as for were you are you are in a hospital." Yuzu answered. "Ok thanks" he said as he attempted to get up. Yuzu gently placed her hands on his chest saying "Hey, don't get up you just woke up stay here and I'll go get Nurse Joy."

The boy immediately laid down as Yuzu left and immediately returned with a person known as Nurse Joy.

He was confused as Nurse Joy asked him "Hello, my name is Nurse Joy and I been taking care of you even since you were in your coma." "Thank you ma'am and if I may ask how long was I out?"

Nurse Joy's attitude suddenly changed to worry as she said "Well you've been in a coma for about three years."

"WHAT? THREE YEARS!" he said as he was surprised.

"Hey don't worry, just tell us who parents are and you'll be home quickly." Yuzu said with a smile.

"Well the thing is well the thing is the only thing that I remember is that my name is Zack, I am 16 years old and I am a Pokémon Trainer." Zack replied.

"Oh well that is not good." Yuzu said as her face contorted into a frown.

"It sounds to me that you have amnesia so I have an idea." Nurse Joy says. "Yuzu, why don't take him to your school and let him stay with your family until he gets his memories back."

"Good idea Nurse Joy, Zack is that ok with you?" Yuzu asked

"Sure, let me change and then we will go!" Zack with a smile.

"Awesome." Yuzu said.

After about five minutes, Zack got his clothes on and was ready to walk out with Yuzu.

"Ready?" Yuzu asked.

"Ready." Zack replied as he pushed the doors and into the sprawling new world.

* * *

As Zack and Yuzu started to walk towards Yuzu's school, there was something Zack wanted to know.

"So I hope you don't mind me asking but why were you in my hospital room?" Zack questioned.

"Well I was the one who found you those three years ago, and I felt that I had a responsibility to take care you even do you were in coma." Yuzu replied

"Well thanks Yuzu." Zack said.

"No problem and another thing what is that thing on your arm-?" Yuzu asks but immediately stops when they approach to what appears to be a very old building,

The roof was red with the paint chipping at every corner. The limestone bricks looked worn out and needed severe replacement. And the sign looked old with LED lights that spelled "You Show Trainer School" flickering on and off.

"Welcome to the greatest trainer school in Ecruteak City!" Yuzu proclaimed throwing her hands in the air proudly with a smiled on her face.

Zack looked at the building and in a condescending voice said "Ummm not to be offensive but it looks really old."

They next thing Zack knew, he was on the ground rubbing a new, shiny bump on his head.

"Don't be mean Zack it doesn't suit you." Yuzu said with a annoyed face as she put away a paper fan she used to hit Zack.

"Sorry, so you said Ecruteak City so that means we are in the Johto region." Zack said with a curious face.

"Yep, anyway come inside and meet my friends Zack I really want them to meet you." Yuzu said with a smile.

"Ok." Zack said as Yuzu took his arm and leading him into the trainer school.

* * *

Inside the school there was a classroom with a door connecting to battlefield. On the battlefield there was about two kids who talking about something. One kid was wearing a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants, his had crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length. The other kid was wearing a buttoned white coat that has golden trim, as well as white pants. He also has a black hair styled into a large pompadour, restrained by a red band.

When the kids saw Zack and Yuzu approaching them they tomato-haired one said "Hey Yuzu you're back!" "Yeah and look who I brought." Yuzu said as she was gesturing to

"No way, you're finally up well my name is Yuya Sakaki and this here is one of my friends called Noboru Gongenzaka." Yuya happily said with smile.

"Cool it is nice to meet you, my name is Zack." Zack replied

But before anyone else can something, there was laughing coming from the far side of the battlefield when Zack turned around he saw a young man that has short light brown and blonde hair, styled in layers, and grayish blue eyes. He had he was wearing the same outfit as Gongenzaka but a badge pinned to the collar.

"Sorry, but everything time I roamed the halls of this pathetic school I just have to laugh." The stranger replied rather condescendingly.

"Shingo, what are you doing here?" Yuzu replied angrily.

"Shingo?" Zack questioned.

"His name is Shingo Sawatari, he is trainer that attends the Silp. Co Trainer School the largest trainer school in the city we had some trouble with him once." Yuzu replied

"You are selling me short Yuzu dear, I'm the greatest trainer at Silp so compared to me you and friends are just little weaklings." Shingo replied

"Oh really, you think that you are the best?" Zack asked

"Huh, ok who are you?" Shingo asked with a confused face.

"My name is Zack, and if you really you are one of the greatest Pokémon Trainers then I'm sure you'll have no problem defeating my in a battle." He replied.

"Please you are not even worth my time, but I need to be amused today so I'll accept your ridiculous challenge." Shingo replies.

"Zack, you don't have to do this." Yuzu said in a worried tone.

Zack simply turned around and told Yuzu "Relax I'll be fine." He said confidently.

He turned back to Shingo and simply said "Prepare yourself for defeat."

* * *

 **To be Continued.**


	2. Hello,The name is Navi

_Zack's Pokémon: Lurantis, Salazzle and Primarina_

 _Shingo's Pokémon: Pinsir, Heracross and Scizor_

* * *

The two Pokémon trainers readied themselves as they were standing on the opposite ends of the battlefield.

Yuzu and the rest of her friends were standing behind a glass wall as Yuzu held a worried face.

"What don't we need a referee before we start? Zack said with a confused face.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Shingo said sheepishly.

Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka fell down anime-style and as they came back up as Yuzu said "Well it is good thing they remembered, hey Yuya do you want to be their referee?"

"Sure thing I will gladly be their referee!" Yuya happily replied as he walks through a door and on to the battlefield.

"Alright we got that settled now let start!" Shingo said rather cockily.

"Zack vs Shingo, this will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle. The battle will end one side's Pokémon is unable to battle, you may release your first Pokémon!" Yuya said confidently

"Alright then, Lurantis I choose you" Zack said as he called out first Pokemon.

"Pinsir come on out!" Shingo said confidently.

Both Pokemon came out just stared for a while as the tension begin to mount.

"We will make the first move, Lurantis use Energy Ball!"

A small sphere of green energy appeared and launched itself towards Pinsir.

"Pinsir block it with X-Scissor!"

Pinsir crossed its claws and sliced at the sphere of energy splitting it in half.

"Alright then Pinsir now use Earthquake!"

Pinsir raised his leg and brought it down so fast it shook the ground and hit Lurantis and as it seems to do some major damage.

"It seems like you are all talk and no action, but then again you are part of this pathetic school so I didn't expect anything else from you." Shingo said in a rather annoying voice.

"Lurantis use Synthesis" Zack said very calmly.

A ray of sunlight suddenly hit Lurantis quickly healing it of all of its wounds.

"What-"Shingo said with a shocked face.

"Synthesis heals of my Pokémon's wounds, and now use Razor Leaf."

Lurantis hit Pinsir with a flurry of leaves that left Pinsir high in the air.

"Now finish Pinsir off with Leaf Blade."

Lurantis grew two blades that looked like leaves and sliced Pinsir as it hit the floor it immediately fainted.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, Lurantis is the winner!"

"Well second-rate trainers always get lucky one time." Shingo said as he recalled Pinsir.

"I think that was more skill than luck." Zack said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a disclosed location several scientists and workers were monitoring a screen when an alarm went off.

One of the workers ran to a teenager in glasses and a red scarf and said "Sir, our scanners have detected a large amount of energy coming from one of the trainer school."

"Really, which school?" the teenager asked.

"You Show Trainer School" the worker replied as he showed him the footage of Zack and Shingo's battle.

"How very interesting!" the teenager replied.

* * *

Back at the battle Shingo had just sent out his second Pokemon.

"Come on out, Heracross."

Heracross came out ready thrown down as Lurantis was breathing very heavily.

" _Oh no! Lurantis is tired I have to end this quickly."_

"Use Razor Leaf"

"Ah! Do you think the same trick will work twice I don't think so, Heracross use Megahorn!"

Heracross easily dodged the Razor Leaf and hit Lurantis with its gigantic horn on its head and smashed Lurantis into the wall.

"Lurantis are you okay?"

"Finish things up with Close Combat."

Heracross got really close to Lurantis and hit it with a series of punches and kicks and made it faint.

"Lurantis is unable to battle, Heracross is the winner."

"Thanks Lurantis, You did your best." Zack said as he recalled it.

* * *

Back at the disclosed location, the worker and the teenager continued to watch Zack and Shingo's battle.

"Maybe this energy spike is a fluke, I mean look at him sir he kind of looks like a rookie trainer." The worker said.

"Maybe, but I have feeling this kid is a strong trainer we will continue to watch this battle." The teenager replied.

"But, even if he was strong can we trust him I mean he uses Alolan Pokemon what if he is one of them?" The worker asked.

"If he is one of them then why is he in a trainer school instead of continuing his mission? I don't know who he is but I have strong feeling he is not one of them." The teenager replied.

* * *

Zack called out his next Pokemon "Salazzle I choose you!"

Salazzle came out and looked ready to rumble.

"Salazzle use Flamethrower at Heracross."

A trail of flames came out of Salazzle and hit Heracross for some major damage.

"Just ignore the flames and attack with Stone Edge."

Heracross had stones surround its body and made them hit Salazzle for some major damage.

"Use Dragon Pulse"

"Use Stone Edge again"

Both attacks collided in midair and created a huge smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared both were laying on the ground fainted.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle."

"So we both have only one Pokémon left." Zack said.

"I didn't think you would force me to use my ace but you have forced my hand." Shingo replied.

" _Man I am really tired, I not sure if I can go on."_ Zack thought as he was looking at the ring on his arm.

Suddenly the ring erupted with a golden aura that only seem to blind Zack.

When Zack regained his sight he saw a small, blue orb with wings by his side.

"Um who are you?" Zack asked.

"I should be asking you that, but right now that is not important so listen I know how you can win this battle." The orb replied.

"Woah really well alright then, what do I do." Zack asked.

"See that ring and crystal on your arm, that is a Z-ring and Z-crystal you can use it perform Z-moves." The orb replied.

"Alright let's do this, Primarina I choose you."

"Alright then Scizor let's go."

Both of their final Pokémon came out as both Yuzu and Gongenzaka where eagerly awaiting the winner of this battle.

"Alright then Primarina let's do this." Zack said as he began moving his arms in dance.

"What are doing? What is going on?" Shingo asked.

"This is my FULL POWER!" Zack replied.

Primarina suddenly conjured up a large ball of water and began to move it towards Scizor leaving everyone else amazed.

"Perform the Z-move Oceanic Operetta." Zack yelled.

The giant ball of water finally crashed down on Scizor were it immediately fainted.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Primarina is the winner."

"What I lost but how? Why?" Shingo asked with a shocked face.

"Alright Zack!" Yuzu said as she ran to the battlefield with both Gongenzaka and Yuya following her.

"So what, If you have defeated me I will get stronger and I will get a rematch." Shingo declared as ran out of the building.

"Man that guy is annoying." Zack said with an exhausted expression.

"Yeah I know, but since beat and probably humiliated him I doubt he will showing up again soon, by the way what happened what was that move you just pulled Zack?" she asked with face that was happy and confused at the same time.

"It's a long story but I think I got some of my memories back." Zack replied.

"Oh cool, Hey there is something I wanted to ask you do you want to join our school?" Yuzu asked with a smile on her face.

Zack looked around and with a smile on his and realized something. He liked this place maybe calling this place home for a while wasn't such a bad idea.

"Sure why not." Zack said before running off with both Yuya and Gongenzaka.

"Hey wait up! _Zack, I wonder who you are?"_ Yuzu thought before running to catch up with her new friend.

As Zack was running he noticed the blue orb that helped him win was still with him.

"Hey! Thanks for your help." Zack said.

"No problem kid." The orb replied.

"By the way I never got your name." Zack said.

"Oh my name is Navi! What is your?" Navi asked

"Zack" Zack replied.

"Well Zack it seems I am stucked with you." Navi said grumpily

"Hey don't be like that." Zack replied.

"Don't push your luck kid." Navi snapped at him.

Zack began to run nervously as he continued to run off with his new friends.

* * *

Meanwhile back the disclosed location the worker and the teenager had watched the end of Zack and Shingo's battle.

"Sir, there was a massive spike of energy towards the end of the battle that it broke our computers!" The worker cried out.

"Really, how interesting that trainer is starting to intrigue me, this is what I want you to do keep tabs on that trainer something tells me he is going to be very important." The teenager replied while pushing up his glasses.

"Ok sir!' The worker said before running off.

"Zack… who are you? And what are you doing in my city?" The teenager asked before getting up and walking away.

* * *

 **To be Continued**


	3. Tag-Battle Action!(1)

_Zack's Pokémon: Lurantis, Salazzle, Primarina_

 _Yuzu's Pokémon: Wigglytuff, Gardevoir, Togekiss_

 _Gongenzaka's Pokémon: Hitmontop, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee_

 _Yuya's Pokémon: Ampharos, Espeon, Dragonite_

* * *

Zack was sleeping very comfortably in the sleeping bag that Yuzu was kind enough to give him.

Then from out of nowhere Navi appeared and very rudely woke Zack up.

"You know you could be a little bit gentler?" Zack said very annoyed.

"Oh please don't be such a drama queen! And besides it's 10:00." Navi replied sounding bored.

"Wait really?" He asks with his eyes filled with both fear and terror.

He quickly got up and changed into his clothes and ran downstairs were both Yuzu and her father Shuzo, were having breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead." Yuzu said slightly amused.

"Sorry I overslept." Zack said embarrassed as he took a chair.

"Hey no problem do you want some breakfast? Yuzu asked.

"Sure." He said as he took a piece of toast from the table.

"Son, I heard about your battle against Shingo from , I have to say I am impressed with your skills." Shuzo said.

" _Oh."_ Zack thought as munched on toast, He had thinking about that battle he had with Shingo and the move he unleashed.

When he performed that move, he felt like he was regaining a piece of his lost memory and wondered how to regain other pieces of his memories.

While he was lost in thought, Yuzu had got up from her chair and said "Come on Zack it's time to go to the trainer school."

Zack finished his toast and followed Yuzu out of her house and into the school.

* * *

Inside the school was a classroom with many different types of students including both Yuya and Gongenzaka were sitting quietly waiting for the teacher

Finally Zack, Yuzu and Shuzo entered the room with Zack and Yuzu taking their places at the desks and Shuzo at the front of the room.

"Class before we began today's lesson, I would like to introduce a new student Zack!" Shuzo said while pointing at him.

The rest of the students turned to Zack and one of the students asked "Hey isn't that the guy who beat Shingo Sawatari?"

"Yeah any I heard he unleashed this really powerful move during the battle." Another student said.

Zack quickly turned attention back to the front of the room where Shuzo was explaining today's lesson.

"So, today were are going to talk about Tag battles!" Shuzo exclaimed.

"Wait what are tag battles?" One student asked.

"So glad you asked, see a tag battle is a type of Double Battle in which each of the four Pokémon is controlled by a separate Pokémon Trainer and I think we should have a demo battle." Shuzo said.

"I think I will volunteer for this demo battle." Gongenzaka said with a deep voice.

"Me too, me too, I want to fight." Yuya said barely able to hold his excitement.

"Hey this sounds like fun, Zack do you want to join in?" Yuzu asked with a smile on her face.

Before he could think about it he said "Heck yeah I will join you guys." He exclaimed.

"So it's decided, it will be Zack and Yuzu vs Gongenzaka and Yuya!" Shuzo proclaimed.

* * *

In a minute's notice all of the students were behind a glass wall as the rest of the trainers were on the battlefield.

On one end both Zack and Yuzu were standing together and on the other end both Yuya and Gongenzaka were standing together with Shuzo standing as referee.

"Alright then this will be a two on two tag battle. Each trainer is allowed the use of three Pokemon. When all of the Pokemon on one side in unable to continue then the match is over, you may release your first Pokemon." Shuzo said confidently.

"Alright Lurantis I choose you." Zack said as he called out his first Pokemon.

"Wigglytuff get ready to rock." Yuzu cried out.

"Hitmontop battle stance." Gongenzaka said.

"Ampharos the fun has just begun." Yuya chanted.

All four Pokémon came out as the battle started.

"Alright Lurantis use Energy Ball on Ampharos!"

Lurantis sent a small sphere of energy towards Ampharos.

"Hitmontop, protect Ampharos with Triple Kick."

Hitmontop began to move its legs in circular motion and moved towards the sphere.

"Quick, Wigglytuff counter Hitmontop with Hyper Voice."

A powerful sound coming from Wigglytuff knocks Hitmontop to the ground allowing Lurantis's attack to continue.

The attack connects sending dealing major damage to Ampharos.

"Wow that awesome, nice job Yuzu!" Zack exclaimed

"Thanks!" Yuzu replied while blushing.

But before than could react their opponents had called out their next move.

"Hitmontop use Dig."

Hitmontop immediately began to dig a hole in ground of the battlefield.

"Now Ampharos, use Discharge on both Lurantis and Wigglytuff."

Ampharos released an electrical charge that hit both Lurantis and Wigglytuff dealing damage to both of them, however before they could recover Hitmontop appeared and hit them with a powerful blow making Lurantis faint.

"Lurantis is unable to battle!"

"Man, Lurantis thanks for your help." Zack said as he recalled it.

"Don't worry Zack we can still win, now Wigglytuff use Psychic on Hitmontop." Yuzu says confidently.

Wigglytuff's eyes began to glow purple as Hitmontop was suddenly thrown across room making it faint.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Tag-Battle Action!(2)

**Hey guys! I am really sorry that this chapter took so long to write. You see I was on a vacation with my family so I** **didn't get the chance to write anything. Also I started my another story called The Ultimate Adventure  (Sonic and DBZ story). So go check that out! Meanwhile enjoy this chapter!**

 **KedharS**

* * *

Continued _from last chapter_

Both Zack and Gongenzaka recalled their Pokémon and immediately sent in their next Pokémon.

"Salazzle, I choose you!"

"Hitmonchan battle stance."

The two Pokémon were released on to the battlefield as the demo tag battle continued it course. Many of the students could tell that this was going to get intense.

* * *

"Alright Wigglytuff use Psychic on Ampharos!" Yuzu said.

Wigglytuff's eyes once again glowed purple as it threw Ampharos across the room making it faint.

"Ampharos is unable to battle."

Yuya recalled Ampharos and sent his next Pokemon

"Espeon the fun has just begun." Espeon was released on the battlefield as the battle had reached a crucial point.

"Yuya, you deal with Zack and I will take Yuzu." Gongenzaka said.

"Alright Gongenzaka!" Yuya replied with a smile.

"Hitmonchan use Ice Punch on Wigglytuff!"

Hitmonchan formed a fist that was covered with ice and punched Wigglytuff. The attack covered her with ice and made her faint.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle."

"Oh, well Wigglytuff you did well!" Yuzu said as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Gardevoir get ready to rock." As Gardevoir was released on the battlefield, Yuya's Espeon was taking on Zack's Salazzle.

"Espeon use Psybeam on Salazzle!"

"Salazzle! Counter that with Dragon Pulse."

The two attacks collided and created a huge explosion and smoke cloud which filled the entire room.

Through the smoke Zack yelled "Use Flamethrower on Espeon!" Salazzle let out a intense blast of fire on Espeon and dealt some major damage.

"I know you can take it, recover and use Hyper Beam!" Yuya says.

Espeon managed to release a beam of energy, overpowering the Flamethrower and hitting Salazzle. It Salazzle with such fury it nearly knocked it out.

"Salazzle, recover and use Toxic!" Salazzle managed get up and launched a ball of poison that hit Espeon and began to be poisoned.

"Oh no, Espeon you can make it!" Yuya said with concern in his voice.

"Alright then, let's finish this with Dragon Pulse." Zack cried out.

Salazzle let out a purple beam shaped like a dragon, hitting Espeon and immediately knocking it out.

"Espeon is unable to battle."

* * *

While Yuya was recalling his Pokémon, an intense battle between Yuzu's Gardevoir and Gongenzaka's Hitmonchan was taking place.

"Gardevoir, let's use Moonblast." The attack hit Hitmonchan and was dealt major damage.

"Hitmonchan, counter by using Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan managed to recover and swung his fiery fist into Gardevoir also dealing some damage to the dual Psychic and Fairy type.

"Alright then let's use Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan hits Gardevoir with an Uppercut that sends it skywards. "And follow up with with a Thunder Punch." Hitmonchan punched Gardevoir with an electrified fist and knocking it out.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle."

"Gardevoir, you did well." Yuzu said with sadness as she recalled her Pokémon.

So, with both one Pokémon left, Yuya and Yuzu release their last Pokémon. Yuzu releases Togekiss and Yuya releases Dragonite.

* * *

" _Man, this battle is wearing me down and we need to end it."_ Zack thought.

"Alright then Salazzle, use Dragon Pulse on Dragonite!"

"Dragonite, dodge and then use Ice Beam on Salazzle."

Dragonite managed to dodge Salazzle's attack and launched a beam of ice and freezes the Pokémon.

"End it with Dragon Tail!" Dragonite's tail glows blue and hit the block of ice and knocks out Salazzle.

"Salazzle is unable to battle."

"Well thanks Salazzle." Zack said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Alright, this is my last Pokémon. Primarina I choose you!"

Zack's last Pokémon appear on the battlefield with beauty and grace as battle was about to reach its conclusion.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
